


Blessed

by corvus_corvus



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU where these people get to be happy together, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, It's teen for kissing, Sentimental, but ya know, don't you wish it didn't take an AU for that, respecting the rules, so it's barely anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvus_corvus/pseuds/corvus_corvus
Summary: Rukia is not prepared for the way Ichigo looks at her. Gazing at her in that tender way, arms wrapped tight around her waist, she doesn’t think she’s ever seen him look so peaceful.





	Blessed

They are sitting quietly in their moonlit bedroom when Ichigo kisses her, first light and gentle before it morphs into something more insistent. He’s the one that pulls them together, but Rukia reciprocates, enjoying the feeling of sliding against him as she runs her hands across his back. Tired of craning her neck up at him, she moves her hands to his shoulders and crawls into his lap. Ichigo holds her tighter (he always holds her like he’s afraid to lose her and she is always charmed by it) and hums into their next kiss. She presses her face against his neck with a kiss and she is just getting ready to bite him when he pulls back. Rukia is not prepared for the way Ichigo looks at her.

Gazing at her in that tender way, arms wrapped tight around her waist, she doesn’t think she’s ever seen him look so peaceful.

“Do you ever think about how lucky we are?”

“What?” She thinks back on their relationship. Remembers the times they almost died together. Remembers the times they almost died for each other. The separations and struggles. Lucky is the last word she would probably use.

“I mean think about it. There is absolutely no reason we should have ever met.” The cock of Rukia’s eyebrow tells him to elaborate. He looks troubled for a moment, contemplating dark alternatives to their reality. “Well I know I could always see ghosts, but I went for fourteen years without meeting a single Shinigami. You weren’t the first choice to be stationed in Karakura. And I was still alive, but you weren’t. We lived in different worlds. You weren’t supposed to even speak to me. I wasn’t supposed to be able to talk to you. You know, all that kind of stuff.” Ichigo doesn’t look at her, and all she can do is wonder where he’s going with this. 

“But we did meet.” He smiles, open and pure, and makes her heart flutter. “And I just, I just feel so blessed or something.” 

Rukia loves hearing him like this, emotionally vulnerable and utterly free. He’s so comfortable hiding, and she understands because she does the same. Still, it only makes these moments more precious, means more because she knows how much trust is involved. She’d been taught that being cold and controlled were ideal, and she gladly accepted it as truth. But meeting Ichigo, seeing the passion he so often failed to suppress, it made her think maybe there could be beauty in this, too. 

She never thought she’d value emotional intimacy so much. 

She returns his smile because she can’t help it. His smile–Ichigo’s real smile–gets to her all too easily. “I guess I never really thought about it.” He pushes Rukia’s hair back behind her ear and looks into her eyes with the quiet intensity she sometimes sees him use when looking at the night sky, at the moon. Keeping eye contact with him makes her blush a little, but she almost sees starlight reflected in his eyes, and she thinks she gets it, gets why he looks at her like this. 

Ichigo pulls them down to the bed, rolling to lay next to her. She sits quietly, reveling in the sensation of his breath against her collar bone. Tilting her head just a little, Rukia sees he is curled up against her, eyes already closed. 

She laughs. Hard.

He lifts one eyebrow when he opens his eyes to look at her. Rukia is laughing so violently he’s certain she isn’t getting a full breath, chest shaking and face squished up. “What?”

“Weren’t you trying to seduce me or something?”

“Um. No. Wasn’t thinking about it right now.”

She manages to get a good enough grasp on herself to turn and face him. “Then why were you kissing me like that earlier? Why the sappy monologue?”

Ichigo looks confused, but he is kind enough to explain. “Because I was happy. And because I can.”

“You fool,” Rukia says, meaning it fully, “I love you.” She grabs his face to bring their foreheads together, noses bumping as he starts to laugh, too. 

The moon may be in the sky right now, but the way he smiles makes her feel like she is basking in sunlight. And he’s right, she’s never felt so blessed.


End file.
